The Flight of the Keese
Prolouge A young kid just gained a bow. He decided to test it out. He went to a small cavern, looking for targets. He saw three perfect targets: Keese. He took out his bow and started shooting them. In two perfect shots, two keese were down. Then he looked around and realized that the third one flew off. He shrugged and left the cavern. Unknown to him, the third keese contacted the other keese in the cavern. It said, in screeches, "We have been shot, slashed, burned, and killed with so many weapons. We have taken enough. We shall fight back." Then all of the keeses screeched, bringing all of the keeses in hyrule together. He then contacted a gerudo wizard to merge them into one. the wizard did. They merged into one creature, called Vampyros. The creature had furry arms that had demonic claws on the end of them. It had a black cape which could turn into wings. Its sharp fangs had blood oozing out of them. Its skin was as pale blue as the water temple's walls. Vampyros was glad. To test its new power it pointed one claw at the wizard. A bolt of lightning as red as blood shot out of the claw, incinerating the wizard instantly. Chapter 1. The Doom two months have passed. People have stopped believing in vampyros, believing he is just a scary story. One keese flying by hears this. He flies to the shadow temple to tell vampyros. vampyros recieves the bad new and is so upset he murders and absorbs the messager. It seems to be a peaceful day in kakariko village. But that ends quickly, the sky fills with keese and starts attacking everybody. One citizen hides in his house. Vampyros emerges from a shadow cast by a shelf. the man turns around just in time to see vampyros's eyes turn blue. The man slowly turns into a statue. after he is finished, vampyros taps the statue, turning it to rubble. He flies out of the house and flies to the center of kakariko village. He swiftly eviscerates all of the buldings with bursts of lightning, killing all who are inside. One kid, a kid with a bow, slips by unnoticed by the beast. Chapter 2: The Fallen Hero Vampyros takes off into the sky and flies over Hyrule Field. He is shooting lightning bolts on the ground all the way, killing an unknown amount of people. Meanwhile, the kid makes an appointment to see Zelda. Zelda says "Vampyros, I thought he was a legend. I can't believe he's real. The legend says that only one warrrior could slay him. That warrior is long gone. However, his equipment still works." She gives the boy a few Silver Arrows, a mirror shield, a gale boomerang, and a hookshot. the boy quickly escapes, just before a swarm of keese appear... Chapter 3: Mass Slaying : Vampyros flies off to Goron city to attack. The gorons hurl rocks at him, causing pain to him, but even more annoyance. In pain and disgust, he flees. But on his way out he notices Biggoron. Vampyros shoots a bolt of lightning at Biggoron's juggular vein, killing him. Biggoron's corpse falls onto Goron city killing many, injuring more. : Kokiri were killed in a forest fire, started by Vampyros. the zora were quickly electrocuted by him. : Vampyros flies off to gerudo Valley, swiftly kills twenty gerudo , and then sees a familiar face. Chapter 4: Final Conflict the boy and Vampyros are standing on top of Gerudo Foretress, with twenty corpses laying around. Vampyros shoots a giant orb of maginc in the air, and it explodes. The corpses start turning browner, leaner, and alive. They got turned into redead. The boy now has to face Vampyros, a swarm of keese, and tweny redead. The boy unsheaths his sword and gets ready to fight. The twenty redead try to get the boy to look into their eyes. the points there mirror shield at them and sees there reflection. He then bounces arrows of them, skewering all of them. Vampyros shoots two streams of fire out of his claws. The boy throws a boomerang at Vampyros,puting out thr flames slashing off its arm. Oddly, the arm regrows. the battle continues. Unknown to the boy but known to Vampyros, the arm has turned into a snake. The snake's about to attack. It opens its mouth and...a gerudo grabs the snake and kills it, but not before the snake fatally wounds her. The boy postions his silver arrrows and fires his hookshot, pulling off vampyros's head. while the hook is still attached, the boy fires a silver arrow, impaling the heart of the beast. The body falls down to the ground and dissolves. The head melts into blood, and then evaporates. The entire keese army disperses. the boy has defeated vampyros, and has rescued Hyrule. Every Night, in his dreams, he can still hear Vampyros's Dying words, "The Keese will avenge me, and all of Hyrule will fall into our wings". The End? Category:Horror